A not so normal practice
by ElephantsRule
Summary: It was such a cliché after all: the boy on the playground pulling the hair of the girl he likes. Faberry, and Kurt. Rated T to be safe.


**A not so normal practice**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

It was a good thing Brad wasn't there already, Kurt mused as he stared with wide eyes at the scene folding out in front of him in the choir room, more precisely on the piano.

With great presence of mind he stopped the door from shutting as he continued watching and wondering how he hadn't recognized the signs before. It was such a cliché after all: the boy on the playground pulling the hair of the girl he likes.

The next person coming through the door was not so careful: a loud bang thundered through the room as a folder full of sheet music fell to the floor. The piano jingled when Quinn and Rachel flew apart and away from the instrument.

"Kurt", Rachel gasped.

"Mr. Shue", Quinn muttered, her face red like a tomato.

Said teacher stood next to Kurt, gaping, and the gay boy rolled his eyes. "Don't let us disturb you", he said. "I'm sure Puck will have a field day with this. Really, why did you do this right before glee?" If their reaction was anything to go by they had wanted to keep this secret, but their actions were decidedly contra productive.

"You can't tell anyone", Rachel whispered desperately and Kurt just wanted to nod graciously when Santana's voice floated into the room.

"Tell anyone what exactly, Streisand?"

Rachel blushed and Quinn's face was now very pale. Kurt heard her muttering something that sounded suspiciously like _this can't be happening_. He scoffed.

"Oh please", he groaned. "You knew we were going to arrive soon, Quinn; you had to know this was a very possible outcome." He could see the gears turn behind Satan's eyes and giggled. "Come on, it's not the end of the world", he teased and caught Rachel nodding.

Quinn straightened her pose. "You are right", she told him, a small smile gracing her swollen lips. The poor piano, he thought, remembering the way the blonde had pressed the resident diva down onto the keys. This must have been going on for a while.

"So we'll tell them?" Rachel was beaming now, the blush gone. Quinn nodded and walked over to the brunette pulling her down on the chair next to her.

"I'm sorry, S", she said over her shoulder, "you and B will have to sit alone today."

"And for the rest of your lives", Rachel added under her breath, but Kurt caught it and smirked. Wow. This club was _so_ gay. So, so gay.

"Santana!" Brittany came skipping into the choir room. "I found my way without help!"

"That's great, Britt", Santana replied, momentarily distracted from the mystery that was Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry. Kurt liked it better that way. It would be much funnier observing the reactions of his teammates if they were all clueless. Although a few were kind of predictable.

Puck's eyes would glaze over as he imagined Quinn and Rachel together, and he would most likely ask if he could join in or watch. Finn would throw a fit and make everything about Finn. And Mercedes would be flabbergasted, disgusted with herself and him that they didn't notice.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that everyone was assembled now and Rachel and Quinn were standing in the front.

"Um, guys?" Quinn called hesitantly, but even that managed to quiet the room and have everybody looking at them.

"We have something to tell you." Rachel cleared her throat nervously. She had wanted this, but she seemed suddenly so insecure that Kurt sent her an encouraging smile. Santana wasn't so nice.

"What? We don't have the whole day, make it quick."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Quick? Okay", she said with a wink, before turning slightly and catching Rachel's lips with her own. Rachel smiled into the kiss and deepened it, then breaking away and facing their audience.

"We're dating."

Kurt glanced around quickly. Mike and Tina just shrugged, Artie pumped his fist in the air shouting "Yeah!" and Brittany grinned happily. Santana's mouth was hanging wide open and for once she had nothing to say – not even a "so that's what you were talking about" –, while Sam looked sad, but understanding.

"Can I watch?" Noah's voice broke through the near silence just as Finn shouted: "No! No, you're not doing this. You're not even gay! You can't be, you dated _me_. It's just a ploy, right? To win me back? You don't have to do this, I…"

"Hell to the no", Mercedes whispered in his ear, "Kurt, how did we not see this!"

And that was it. He was cackling so hard he fell of his chair and landed on the floor.

Brittany's voice was very audible although she whispered. "Kurt has gone mad, hasn't he?"


End file.
